An embodiment for managing WEB contents disclosed on the Internet is mainly divided into two, one being a managing method made on a terminal side for installing a WEB contents-managing application within an Internet terminal and the other being a managing method made on a server side for installing a contents-managing system, such as a contents management system (hereinafter referred to as the CMS), within a WEB server.
In the case of the managing method made on the terminal side, a terminal retains therein a set of contents files the same as that retained in the WEB server to edit the contents files with a contents-managing application (such as a WEB editor tool) and update the edited files through uploading the edited files as needed to the WEB server with file transfer software (such as an FTP tool).
In the case of the managing method made on the server side, a CMS having a database function to mainly manage contents data one-dimensionally, a managing function to edit and update contents data within a database and a disclosing function to obtain contents data from the contents data within the database and dynamically or statically produce pages is installed in a server to access the CMS within the server from a terminal with a WEB browser or dedicated application, thereby managing, editing and updating the contents data.